Star Wars Episode 3: Fixed
by jondabomb98
Summary: Summary: Pretty much everything that happened in Star Wars episode 3 happened, with a couple exceptions. Full summary inside. Please read, I realize the first chapters kind of short, but its more of there to tell you where we start in the movie. I promise that you will love this story. Rated T for light violence (like Star Wars).
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith [fixed]**

**Summary: Pretty much everything that happened in Star Wars episode 3 happened, with a couple exceptions. 1, Anakin did not kill Count Dooku, instead he had escaped and gotten robotic arms. 2, General Grievous had not been found until where I started writing and He had met up with Count Dooku. 3, Mace Windu has been sent to take out the Count and the General. And now we start with the meeting between Anakin Windu about the Chancellor being a Sith Lord.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any of its characters, that honor belongs to the great George Lucas.**

**Chapter One: Bad News**

Anakin ran across the landing bay. Mace Windu noticed him and waited there. When Anakin reached Windu he said through panted breathes, "I have bad news"

Windu replied "What kind of news?"

Anakin answered "I believe that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord"

"A Sith Lord?!" Windu asked shocked

"Yes I believe he is the one we have been searching for" Anakin answered.

"How do you know this?" Windu replied

"He has been taught to use the dark side of the force" Anakin answered

"Then there is no time to waste, I will send some of my best men to go and arrest him." Windu said as he turned and started walking toward his ship.

Anakin caught up to him "Why won't you go Master?" he asked confused

"A more important matter has aroused" Windu answered "General Grievous has been found on Tatooine. Among him is also Count Dooku."

"I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance" Anakin said, frustrated with himself "I should go. I think you are more needed here fighting the Chancellor."

"No" Windu replied stopping "You will not be used in any of these affairs. I sense much confusion in you Skywalker" He started walking again "I am afraid you will make a mistake, I need you to stay in the Jedi Temple. I can't afford to lose you Jedi."

"But Sir..." Anakin started.

"No Anakin. You will stay in the Jedi Temple until further notice." Windu said sharply, then entered his ship.

Anakin quickly and frustratedly walked away.

**Did you like it? Sorry if you have read this before, but they deleted this story so I decided to put it back up. Also sorry that this chapter is short, I'll try to make the others longer. Ok so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2. This is where the real AU starts so I hope you like it. Please review to tell me what you think. I have a little surprise for you at the end of the chapter that I decided to come up with. Hope you enjoy and I hope that I will get to explain this in the next chapter. Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I do own this alternate universe to the new trilogy.**

**Chapter 2**

Mace Windu landed in the Temple's landing bay and hastedly got out of his ship. He went into the Temple and was looking for the four Jedi's that he knew he could find there. The first of the Jedi he found was Kit Fisto.

"I need you to come with me" Mace sad to the Jedi.

The Jedi followed in Windu's hastened footsteps. "What is it Mace?" Fisto asked.

"The Chancellor is the Sith Lord that we have been looking for." He replied "You will be part of the group that will go arrest him."

"Sir," Fisto said, shocked "This is a Sith Lord you are talking about. He isn't just going to allow us to arrest him."

"That is why I am assembling the best men to go arrest him." Windu replied.

They walked silently for a few minutes and then found Jedi Master Agen Kolar in the library.

"Master Kolar please follow me" Windu said.

Master Kolar followed noticing the urgency in his physique. Kit Fisto explained to him what was going on as they walked to find the last two Jedi. Mace and the other Jedi found them in the council room. They were Saesee Tiin and Obi Won Kenobi.

"Perfect you're both here." Windu said

"What is it Windu?" Tiin asked confused.

"Now that you are all assembled" Windu started "I will brief you on what you are about to do. I am sending all four of you to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. He is the Sith Lord we have been searching for throughout this war."

"How is that possible?" Kenobi exclaimed "How have we not already sensed that? How could he be hiding under our noses for so long?"

"I don't know Obi-Won." Mace answered "Maybe he thought hiding in plain sight was his best option, but one thing is for sure, he has blinded us, even Master Yoda, so we need to act quickly before he escapes."

"Everyone understand?" Windu then asked. All the Jedis nodded. "Then you are dismissed" Windu said.

All the Jedi masters left the council room, including Windu, and rushed to the ships that would take each of them where they needed to go. On there way out they ran into Anakin who was headed toward the council room.

Obi Won went over to Mace Windu "Shouldn't Anakin be coming with us?" Obi Won asked.

"No." Windu replied firmly "I do not want him interfering. I fear these missions are to personal and his judgement would be clouded."

Little did he know, that the decision to keep him contained would change the life of everyone and the republic.

They rode in a clone gunship all the way to the Capitol. The ride was pretty silent since all the Jedi were trying to focus. When they arrived they all jumped off and quickly walked towards the elevator doors that would take them to Palpatine's office

When Obi-Won walked into the Capitol he felt a glimpse of fear for what was to come. Even though they were far away from Palpatine's office he could already feel the power from the Sith Lord. 'Why have I never seen this before, he is obviously powerful, but could he really be so powerful that he could shield himself from all of the Jedis' eyes' he thought to himself.

The other Jedi felt the presence as well and began to become nervous. Agen Kolar was the first of the four to actually speak about it. "I would be less nervous if Windu was among us." he said. All the Jedi just nodded agreeing to the Master's words.

'Why couldn't he have come with us?' Obi-Won wondered to himself. 'I mean, isn't capturing a Sith lord who might be the cause of this war a little more important than hunting down Grievous and Dooku?'

Then Fisto said "It is important that we keep focused, we will never be able to defeat him if we are pessimistic."

"Yes." Saesee Tiin replied "All four of us combined are surely powerful enough to be able to defeat one person, even if it is a Sith Lord, or 'The' Sith Lord I should say."

All the Jedi then regained their confidence as they stepped into the elevator.

The Jedi came out of the elevator with renewed strength and walked toward Palpatine's office. As they walked in, the Jedi saw him turn his chair to face them. "So I take it you have come to tell me that you have found Grievous and Dooku" Palpatine said as he turned his chair back around to again look out the window to admire the city planet of Coruscant. "If you have, then it was a mute point, because I have already heard."

Kenobi was the one in front so naturally he spoke "No, chancellor, that is not what we have come for. Chancellor Palpatine we have come to arrest you."

Palpatine quickly turned back around "Are you threatening me Master Kenobi?" he said with a grim look on his face.

"You are under arrest for the betrayal of the republic." Obi-Won replied as he ignited is plasma sword known as a light-saber. The other Jedi quickly followed.

"It's treason then" Palpatine replied. Then, with a flick of his wrist, there was the hilt of a saber in his hand. Suddenly, in one motion he turned on the saber and jumped out from behind his desk and toward the four Jedi. Naturally the Jedi brought their own sabers up and backed up out of the short space of the office and into the open space of the lobby.

Though the chancellor was quite above the age of his prime, he was still quick and surprised the Jedi. The Jedi were out of the office by now, and were struggling just to defend against the Sith Lord. The four Jedi tried surrounding him, but the chancellor was just to quick and was able to get out before the Jedi could complete their maneuver.

After a few minutes of this, the Sith was able to tire out Agen Kolar and separate him from the others. This led to Agen Kolar deflecting one or two blows of the Chancellor, then mercilessly getting stabbed through the head by the red saber before the other Jedi could rescue him.

As Kolar's body slumped to the ground, Palpatine quickly turned and stabbed toward the charging Jedi master Saesee Tiin. Before the Jedi could react, he felt the pain of the plasma saber through his stomach, then he slumped to the floor, motionless.

The two remaining Jedi, Obi-Won and Fisto, quickly regrouped, not letting the emotions of their now dead friends run through them. They placed a frontal attack on the now tiring Sith Lord, and forced Palpatine to get back on his heels. The Jedi, although quite fatigued, kept up their hard attack on the chancellor. Still the Sith Lord was still to quick for the Jedi to get any type of good blow on him.

In a last effort, Kit Fisto jumped in the air and did a somersault, blocking the slash of the Sith's saber, which in turn distracted Palpatine from Obi-Won, who then swung hard at the chancellor's light-saber, and knocked it out of his hand. The red saber crashed through the window causing it to shatter and plummeted down towards the street.

Panting, the two Jedi cornered the now weaponless fighter in the crook of the broken window frame. "You... are under... arrest" Kenobi said in between heavy breathes.

"No, no." the Sith replied. Then he burst streaks of lightning at the two Jedi. Kit was able to block and only absorb the blast, while Obi-Won was able to block and reflect the lightning back at the Chancellor.

The circuit of energy deformed the body and face of the Chancellor and he stopped, not able to continue the flow of energy and slumped back into the crook, panting.

"You have lost, chancellor, the Sith are no more." Obi-Won said. Just then Anakin rushed into the room.

"Put the weapons down masters." Anakin said.

"Anakin, oh, please save me." Palpatine cried out pleadingly.

"Why should we?" Fisto asked.

"He must stand trial." Anakin said.

"Please don't let them kill me Anakin" Palpatine cried in the background.

"He is to powerful to be kept alive, he owns the court and the senate." Obi-Wan replied.

"This isn't the Jedi way" Anakin responded.

Fisto then lifted his light-saber to strike the chancellor.

"No!" Anakin screamed. He then force pushed Obi-Wan into Fisto, knocking Fisto off balance and forcing Obi-Wan out the window. As Obi-Wan fell he caught a glimpse of his friend, Fisto, being electrocuted to death as the Sith Lord yelled "Power! Unlimited... POWER!"

Obi-Wan flipped himself over, a tear already emerging in his eye over the fact that all those Jedi were now dead and that Anakin, who was like a brother to him, would betray them like that. He quickly used the force to latch on to a speeder so he wouldn't fall to his death.

The pilot of the speeder was shocked for a moment then Obi-Wan jumped into the passenger seat and asked the pilot to take him to the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan needed to alert all the Jedi that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord and probably was going to have them ordered killed. He also wanted to consult an old friend and mentor. One that had almost died on Naboo when he was still a Padawan. The one who had thought from the beginning that Anakin was the chosen one.

He arrived at the Jedi Temple and paid the pilot with the Republic credits that he had on him. He then rushed into the temple looking for his friend. He went to the Jedi archives where the Jedi Master usually was. He spun his head quickly looking for him.

Then suddenly he heard, "You look quite troubled, Obi-Wan" the voice of his friend came from behind him.

He turned around "Well, I do feel quite troubled, Qui-Gon."

**Woah-ho man! Qui-Gon! Alive?! I know I know you might not agree, but I still thought this addition would be cool to this story. Anywho review and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Also if you like my writing and/or the Halo franchise, I also have a story called Halo: Renegade. It is a totally original story, not like this where it is an AU or like I put OC's into the actual story. So go check it out. 'Till next time.**


End file.
